scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie Spoof of Disney's Aladdin. Cast * Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * The Genie - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) * The Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) * The Sultan - Red (Angry Birds) * Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Walrus (Pingu) * Razoul and His Guards - The Six Gumgang (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Peddler - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Gazeem the Thief - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry) * Prince Achmed - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Omar; Melon Seller - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Old Jafar - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Elephant Abu - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Woman at The Window - Sculley Maid (The Sword in the Stone) * Laughing Women - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty), and Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls - Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Grandma Fa (Mulan) * Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Two Hungry Children - Max and Bonnie (Pokemon) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) and Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Nut Seller - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Necklace Seller - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Fish Seller - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Fire Eater - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * "Laddie"; Dog Genie - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Camel (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Horse Abu - Ichabod Crane's Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Donald Duck) * Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Turtle Abu - Turtle Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Little Boy Genie - Dil Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert (Fat Albert) * 75 Golden Camels - Various Camels * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Various Birds * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that "warble on key" - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Super-Spy Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Teacher Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Table Lamp Genie - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Bee Genie - Barry B Benson (The Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - George (Theodore Tugboat) * One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Giant Genie - Bomb (Angry Birds) * Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Snake Jafar - Inquisitor (Star Wars) * Genie Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs